


Everything Makes Sense When I'm With You

by melroihag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, FLUFFY FLUFFIN' FLUFF, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, not good with tags but give it a shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Glancing over at the clock on the wall, the brunette calculated that she’d spent the entire twenty-five minutes thinking about the Officer, who she suddenly realised would be knocking on the door to the BBD office, in any moment, to take Waverly to dinner, back at her place.------My take on Waverly and Nicole's first time.





	Everything Makes Sense When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start off by letting you all know that this took me 3 days to write, and I'm still not sure if it's worth posting.  
> Also, I cannot write smut to save my life, but I tried... so just take into consideration before judging too harshly.
> 
> A few songs inspired this piece that you should give a listen to;  
> Alone - Jessie Ware  
> Body On Fire - Maggie Rose  
> Waking Up Slow - Gabrielle Aplin (piano version)

As Waverly sat in the Black Badge Office, surrounded by books and artefacts on the table in front of her — which she was supposed to be researching — she found herself lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts that led to a specific redhead, who had invited her round for dinner after her shift. A shift that ended in exactly twenty-five minutes. Not that Waverly was counting.

It had been almost two weeks since Waverly had kissed Nicole in Nedley’s office, the memory causing a light blush to colour the brunette’s cheeks. They’d only made out a handful of times since then, as they’d get interrupted every time they had a moment alone, usually by Wynonna, for reasons varying from; the break-room being out of donuts, to identifying a revenant.

So when Nicole had asked Waverly if she wanted to come back to hers for dinner after the working day was done, the brunette had agreed instantly. That had been five hours ago and from the moment she’d said yes, Waverly’s mind had raced and her body tensed with nerves.

When she was with Champ, he only ever showed her affection if he was in the mood, and it would almost always lead to sex. Waverly wasn’t stupid, in fact, she was arguably the brightest person in the ghost river triangle, and she knew that comparing Champ and Nicole was unfair, but the small voice in her head couldn’t help but rattle her nerves.

Her nerves subsided as the Officer filled her head. She couldn’t remember a time she felt so safe to open up to someone. Waverly didn’t have to hide her love of history, or her ability to speak a multitude of languages, because Nicole made her feel like she was _seen_. Nicole was interested in what Waverly had to **say** and what Waverly **thought** , not just how Waverly **looked**.

The thought brought an involuntary smile to her lips, and Waverly wondered that one of her favourite things, was when people remember the little things she tells them. Like seriously? They actually listened to me? Thank you.  
The fact that Nicole had barely known Waverly and was already intrigued to hear all about the things that go on inside her head, baffled the brunette in the most comforting of ways.

Waverly often had that feeling around Nicole though. Granted, she hadn’t known her for very long, but it felt like the complete opposite. She felt like she’d known the redhead for years, in some ways.

Just then, the woman in question walked past the open door to the BBD offices and threw Waverly a dimpled grin and wave before disappearing, to complete paperwork no doubt.  
Nicole’s dimpled grin triggered another memory, one in which the redhead was doubled over laughing hysterically at a joke Waverly had told her about one of the patrons sitting across from them in Shorty’s, one afternoon during a lunch break.

Waverly thought to herself that another one of her favourite things, is just laughing with someone and realising halfway through, just how much you enjoy them and their existence.  
She wondered how in life, you meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you, then you meet one person and your life is changed forever.

Wynonna had once told her — bearing in mind she was very drunk, showing her vulnerable side that only the youngest Earp _really_ got to see — that Waverly deserved to date someone who she would catch staring at her, even when she’d be doing something as simple as cleaning glasses at Shorty’s, or have her head inside a book researching, and for them tell her how cute she looked whilst doing it. The picture that scenario created had seemed world’s away at the time, but now not so much. Back then, she’d still been with Champ and was working at Shorty’s, it wasn’t _bad_ , it was just routine. Whereas now she was using her research that she’d spent years gathering, and was working for Black Badge, not only that but she was with Nicole, a woman, who if you’d asked Waverly a year ago if she could ever see herself with a woman, she would’ve told you that you were crazy.  
But that was just the thing. Nicole wasn’t just any _woman_.  
She was the one person that the brunette looked for in a crowded room, instantly.  
Waverly was used to settling for what life handed her, she’d never really been sure about a lot of things in her life, but she was pretty sure of the redheaded officer, and the thought alone both excited and terrified her.

The nerves she’d felt from earlier flared up again, as the looming question of _is it too early to be thinking that?_ echoed in her mind. As if that weren’t enough to set her anxiety off, Waverly was once again painfully aware that she’d never been with a woman, **intimately** before, causing her anxiety to skyrocket. 

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, the brunette calculated that she’d spent the entire twenty-five minutes thinking about the Officer, who she suddenly realised would be knocking on the door to the BBD office, in any moment, to take Waverly to dinner, back at her place. That thought alone caused the brunette’s anxiety to pique, and all Waverly could do, was sit and wait silently as the panic took over her.

——————————————————————————

 

Nicole finished up her paperwork, before grabbing her jacket and heading to the door to the BBD office. As she raised her hand to knock, she noticed her hand shaking slightly. Not one to be put off by her nerves, the redhead’s knuckles were about to make contact with the wooden door, when she was startled out of her thoughts.  
“Haught! What brings you to our neck of the woods?” Wynonna asked, carrying a box of donuts as she sauntered in, eyeing Nicole with obvious suspicion.

In that moment, the Officer turned into a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing without a word escaping her.  
Wynonna shrugged past her, followed closely behind by Deputy Marshall Dolls, both with brows raised at the redhead’s uncharacteristic behaviour.  
Nicole snapped out of her temporary brain-malfunction, the sound of the BBD office door slamming shut, causing her to wince and jump slightly.

——————————————————————————

The sound of the door slamming shut got Waverly’s attention then, and her head snapped up to find her sister and Dolls.  
The deputy marshall head straight for the map of the ghost river triangle, whilst Wynonna fell into the nearest chair and rest her feet up on the table, with the box of donuts in her lap.  
“You seen Red today? She’s acting weird.” Wynonna asked Waverly just as she took a bite out of the sprinkled donut.  
“Nic-Officer Haught? No. Why? Did she say something?” Waverly stumbled, her cheeks flushing crimson, as she looked anywhere but at her sister.  
“O-kay…” the heir replied, shooting her sister the same look of suspicion, she just had the Officer outside.  
Waverly could feel her palms begin to sweat and once she heard a small knock at the door, she stood instantly, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.  
“Well, I’d better get going.” Waverly smiled a little too much and avoided Dolls’ questioning glance.  
“Oh, hey, Baby Girl! Don’t wait up, we’re gonna pull an all-nighter… to try and catch that guy with the thing who does y’know, that thing…” Wynonna explained lazily, waving the half-eaten donut in the air.  
“Okie dokie!” the young brunette gave her sister a thumbs up, before opening the door and slipping out of sight quickly.  
“That was… weird.” the deputy marshall commented.  
“That’s Waverly…” the older Earp shrugged, “Gotta love her.” she added, just as quickly.  
——————————————————————————

Nicole was just about to knock again, a little louder this time, when the door suddenly opened and out popped the tiny brunette who’d been on her mind all day long.  
Waverly looked up at Nicole expectantly, but all the redhead could do was stare at the brunette in complete awe.

Waverly bit her lip to stifle a grin as she watched the Officer’s cheeks flush crimson, much like hers had moments ago.  
“I-I… um, I was just coming to see if you were still up for dinner at my place?” Nicole checked behind her to see if anyone was within hearing distance, before leaning in slightly to quietly ask Waverly the question that had been on her mind, most of the day.

The young brunette’s heart stuttered at the Officer’s gesture. Something so small as checking to see if anyone else was close by, before asking Waverly if she still wanted to have dinner with her, was one of the things Waverly lo… liked, most about Nicole. The redhead was so considerate of Waverly’s thoughts and feelings, never wanting to overstep and always checking to make sure the brunette was alright.

“Of course.” Waverly beamed, linking her pinky finger with Nicole’s as she lead the way out of the station.  
Nicole felt a spark shoot through her at Waverly’s touch, and she felt her heart beat pick up significantly as the brunette had a little skip in her step.  
The Officer was certain of only one thing in that very moment… that Waverly Earp was the most adorable woman on the planet.

——————————————————————————

Nicole, ever the gentlewoman, held the passenger door open for Waverly, gaining a peck on the cheek as a thank you, the action causing a new blush to bloom on the redhead’s cheeks.  
The Officer rounded the cruiser to the driver’s side, she took a deep steadying breath to try and control her heart rate, before getting into the car. She was just turning the cruiser around, to head in the direction of home, when Waverly reached over the centre console to interlace her fingers with Nicole’s, all the while gazing out the window as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. _This_ did absolutely nothing to calm the redhead’s heart from racing right out of her chest, and yet somehow Nicole found she couldn’t care less about her racing heart.

The warmth of Waverly’s touch, reaching Nicole all the way down to her toes. The Officer wondered if she had the same effect on the young brunette as she did on her.  
The light turned from green to red, the cruiser coming to a halt. Nicole glanced down at their hands entwined and an involuntary smile graced her lips.  
The music on the radio was just background noise at this point, but even still, the Officer couldn’t hear it over the pounding of her heart in her ears, as she leant over, ever-so-slightly, to place a chaste kiss to Waverly’s temple.

The brunette leant into her touch and hummed, her grip on Nicole’s hand tightening just a fraction. The light turned from red to green and when the car didn’t move, Waverly glanced over to find Nicole gazing at her, in all her dimpled glory.  
Waverly was grateful she was sat down because the sight of the Officer’s dimples, never failed to make her weak in the knees.  
“It’s green.” Waverly said quietly, biting her lip stifle a grin.  
“W-what?” Nicole shook out of her trance.  
The brunette nodded to the traffic lights in front of them that had just turned green.  
“Right. Yes. Green. Light.” the words left the redhead’s lips and she cringed inwardly.

Waverly could see the redhead mentally kicking herself, and decided to distract her by asking about her day.  
“How was your day?” she asked, giving the Officer’s hand a light squeeze.  
Her plan to distract the redhead, worked although maybe not the way she hoped.  
“I actually had a…” Nicole wondered if she should lie and tell Waverly that she had a good day, but glancing over at the brunette, she found nothing but genuine curiosity in her eyes.  
Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand once more, in silent encouragement, causing the redhead to smile briefly before focusing back on the road.  
“We uh… got a call from the Henderson’s neighbours.” Nicole’s tone was glum, and Waverly could see that she was trying to keep a strong front.  
“As you probably know, Mr Henderson can get a little… irate, once he’s had a drink or two…” the redhead explained.  
“Or seven.” Waverly mumbled, leaning her head on the headrest to gaze over at Nicole.  
“Yeah, so we got a call about a noise complaint and by the time we got there, he had his hand around Mrs Henderson’s throat, up against the wall.” Nicole’s jaw was clenched tight and a frown formed, creasing her brow.

Waverly’s thumb instinctively rubbed against the redhead’s knuckles, trying to offer any small amount of support she could.  
The action prompt the Officer to continue recalling the day’s events.  
“I don’t know what came over me, Waves.” Nicole’s voice was strained, and the brunette tried not to get caught up in the nickname she loved hearing fall from the redhead’s lips.  
“One minute _he_ had _her_ by the throat up against the wall, and the next minute, he had taken her place and I had taken his.” the Officer fell silent as the realisation of her actions sunk in.  
“All I could see was red.” she added a moment later.  
Waverly lifted their joined hand to her lips absentmindedly, and placed a lingering kiss. Another small show of support.  
“Nedley didn’t fire me… so I guess that’s good.” Nicole said, almost to herself.  
“Anyway we-uh, we arrested Mr Henderson… not before he had his say about… my, uh, life choices…” the redhead huffed a laugh, one that held so much self-deprecation, it physically pained Waverly to watch.

The brunette’s grip on the Officer’s hand tightening once again, as she thought to herself, that there’s a special place in hell for homophobes.  
“Nedley took him back to the station to book him in, and I waited with Mrs Henderson as she called her sister out of town. Helped her pack a bag and escorted her to the bus station. She’s going to go stay with her sister for awhile, I think.” Nicole mused, her tone getting lighter.  
A moment of companionable silence passed before Waverly broke it.  
“Y’know what my Uncle Curtis used to say?” she asked, a small smile on her lips as she saw some of the tension leave Nicole’s shoulder’s.  
“What’s that?” the redhead asked, as she turned a corner.  
“He used to say that _you’ve never truly lived, until you’ve done something for someone that they can never repay you for_.” the brunette uttered the words she’d heard a thousand times, and yet somehow, they only seemed to finally make sense right in that very moment.

Nicole peered over at the woman sitting beside her, admiration written all over her face.  
“He was certainly a wise man.” the redhead smiled, before reluctantly returning her gaze back to the road.  
“What you did today… you probably saved that woman’s life.” Waverly said softly.  
Nicole scoffed and rolled her eyes light-heartedly. She was about to say something when Waverly cut her off.  
“You showed her that a woman can stand up to a drunken imbecile like him. She doesn't have a bruise on her today, all because you got there and stepped in and put an end to it.” the brunette’s tone was one that pleaded the redhead to listen to her.

Nicole pulled up outside her house and exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding, before tilting her head on the headrest to gaze over at the tiny brunette beside her.  
“You did _good_ , Baby.” the words were out of Waverly’s mouth before she could even fully process them, though the brunette found she didn’t care that the term of endearment she’d been referring Nicole to, in her head, had slipped out in casual conversation. Not when the reaction was a bashful smile that revealed the most adorable dimples, and a light blush colouring the redhead’s cheeks.

Nicole brought their joined hands up to her lips and closed her eyes, as she placed a feather-light kiss on the back of Waverly’s hand.  
“Thank you.” the words were whispered like a secret, and for just a moment, the brunette found herself completely entranced by the woman beside her, her nerves from earlier all but forgotten about.

——————————————————————————

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s insistence of opening the passenger door for her, like a gentlewoman, and took the redhead’s proffered hand, a familiar warmth spreading through her as the Officer interlaced their fingers together, leading the way up the porch and into the house.

Nicole helped the brunette take her jacket off, and hung it up on the coat rack next to hers. Waverly watched as the Officer bent down to take her boots off, and blushed profusely when the redhead glanced up to catch her staring.  
Nicole stood and scratched the back of her neck, in a way that, Waverly was discovering, was a nervous tick of the Officer’s.  
“I just realised I didn’t get a chance to ask you about your day.” she said, causing Waverly’s heart to swell.  
“Did you maybe, wanna sit in the kitchen and tell me whilst I make dinner?” the redhead asked, her gaze lifting from the floor to gorgeous hazel eyes.

Waverly took a step closer, effectively closing the distance between them and reached up on her tiptoes to tuck a stray red strand behind the taller woman’s ear. The Officer’s hands fell to the brunette’s hips instinctively.  
“Of course, I do.” the young Earp’s smile growing as she draped her arms round the Officer’s neck.  
The redhead grinned as she rest her forehead against the tiny brunette’s. She placed a light peck on the tip of Waverly’s nose, causing the smaller woman to roll her eyes affectionately, both women grinning from ear to ear.

A moment passed and Nicole could feel Waverly’s short puffs of breath wash over her lips. She wanted so desperately to kiss her, but she also wanted the brunette to set the pace.  
With one hand cradling the Officer’s neck, Waverly gently caressed her free hand along Nicole’s cheekbone, down her jawline. Her thumb skimmed along the redhead’s bottom lip, eliciting a shaky exhale from the Officer.  
Looking up into deep brown eyes, Waverly found the redhead gazing back at her with an intensity compelled by love, lust and longing. It was in that very moment, she realised that Nicole’s eyes stirred her heart, more than her touch ever could.

Unable to hold back any longer, the brunette closed the distance and her eyes fluttered closed, as their lips brushed in a chaste kiss.  
Spurred on by the tightening of the redhead’s grip on her waist, Waverly pulled the Officer in for another kiss, this time when their lips started to move together, the tip of her tongue slowly and provocatively touched Nicole’s. The brunette was fairly certain that if the redhead hadn’t been holding her, she would have collapsed from the feelings the kiss initiated inside her.  
The feeling of the brunette’s tongue between Nicole’s lips, seeking and meeting her own, caused Nicole to kiss her hard with unspoken passion.  
Waverly lost herself in the kiss, their mouths exploring slowly, as she ran her fingers through fiery red hair.

A rather loud meow startled them both, each panting as they looked at each other, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen.  
Nicole’s hands were still on Waverly’s waist and she pulled her into the circle of her arms when she realised what had interrupted them.  
“Sorry about that…” the redhead chuckled lightly, glancing down to their feet.  
Waverly followed her gaze and found a ginger cat circling their sock-clad feet.  
“Waverly, meet Calamity Jane. CJ, this is Waverly.” the Officer introduced them. The cat — as if recognising the name — remarkably, looked up at the two women.  
The brunette glanced up and found a bashful smile on Nicole’s face.  
“I may or may not have already told her about you.” she admitted with a breathy laugh, dipping her head slightly.  
Waverly traced the blush colouring the taller woman’s cheek, with the tip of her finger, before bending down to greet the ginger feline.  
Nicole watched as Calamity Jane butt her head against the brunette’s hand. She’d had her temperamental cat for years, and in all that time she’d never seen her take so quickly to a stranger before.

Waverly glanced up to find a surprised look on Nicole’s face.  
“Everything okay?” she asked, scratching behind the cat’s ear and receiving a purr in response.  
The redhead chuckled in disbelief. She raked a hand through her hair and nodded, before the words finally fell from her lips.  
“She’s uh… she’s not usually this friendly with new people.” the Officer admitted, holding a hand out to the young woman.  
The brunette gladly took the offered hand and stood once again, an effortless smile gracing her lips as she wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist.  
Waverly could feel the Officer’s gaze on her and peered up at her. There was that look again. The look that said she hung the moon and stars in the redhead’s eyes.  
“What?” the brunette asked, feeling a blush creep up her neck.  
“You are something else _entirely_ , Waverly Earp.” Nicole breathed.  
The words released, sounding more like a prayer than a curse, which was completely different from what the brunette had experienced throughout her entire life.

After placing a lingering kiss on Waverly’s forehead, Nicole interlaced their fingers on both hands and started walking backwards towards the kitchen.  
Waverly couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips, or the giggle that tumbled from her at the sheer glee written on Nicole’s face.  
“Come tell me about your day whilst I make dinner for us.” the redhead squeezed Waverly’s hands, and upon the brunette glancing up, she saw the twinkle of excitement shining in the Officer’s eyes too.  
As they crossed the threshold of the kitchen, Waverly vaguely registered the small voice in the back of her head, telling her that she was already smitten with this woman, to the point of no return.

——————————————————————————

Waverly sat on the island in the kitchen, legs swinging as she watched Nicole chop vegetables. The domesticity of the situation, causing an involuntary smile to light up the young Earp’s face.  
“So, how was your day?” the Officer asked, genuine interest in her voice. She briefly glanced up at the brunette to show she was still listening, as she carefully cut the red bell pepper.  
Waverly stole a tiny piece of the bell pepper from the chopping board, before humming thoughtfully and taking a bite.  
Nicole bit her lip to try and contain the grin that threatened to spread, from how comfortable she felt with the woman, she was undoubtedly, already head-over-heels for, sitting in her kitchen, telling her about her day. The redhead wondered that she could get used to coming home to cook dinner for herself and Waverly. She was shaken, however, out of her thoughts by the brunette’s response.

“My day was okay. Wynonna drove me and John Henry to the station this morning. Stuck around for about a half hour, before she and deputy marshall Dolls got a lead and head out to chase it up.” Waverly explained flippantly, gesturing with her hands.  
Nicole nodded before walking over to the stove, to start cooking the pasta.  
“Henry and I found some interesting things in a few of the books. But he took off around lunch, leaving me to research the rest of the time. Usually I don’t mind working in silence, but today… actually, probably the past week, I just can’t seem to focus properly.” the brunette mused aloud.

Nicole turned the burner on the stove down, to let the pasta cook slowly, before turning to lean on the kitchen island beside the smaller woman.  
“I know what you mean. My mind’s been all over the place recently.” the Officer scrubbed a hand over her face, and sighing exasperatedly.  
“But other than that, my day was fine. Not as hard as your’s has been.” Waverly tilted her head adorably and absentmindedly tucked a fiery lock behind the Officer’s ear, her hand lingering on a faintly rose-coloured cheek.

Nicole leant into the brunette’s touch and closed her eyes, as a familiar warmth spread through her, from her cheek to every nerve ending in her body.  
“Dealing with Henderson wasn’t the even the hard part of my day.” the redhead said, almost dreamily as she nuzzled into the young Earp’s palm, eyes sliding closed.  
“It wasn’t?” the brunette asked curious.  
“Nope.” Nicole popped the ‘p’, causing Waverly to giggle.  
“What was then?” she asked, her thumb caressing the redhead’s cheek.  
“Missing you is _always_ the **hardest** part of my day.” the Officer admitted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She shrugged, eyes still closed, and still clearly revelling in the brunette’s touch.

Not a second later, reality hit and upon feeling the brunette’s hand drop from her face, Nicole’s eyes blinked open, mortified that she’d just spoken those words aloud, specifically to Waverly herself.  
The Officer pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, mentally berating herself.  
Waverly sat speechless and unable to move. A million thoughts ran through her mind, all good thoughts, but she couldn’t find the right motor functions to work in order to express them.  
She heard the redhead curse under her breath and knew that she was giving herself a hard time over nothing. Finally that prompted the brunette’s brain to kick into action and she didn’t waste a single second.

Waverly brought Nicole closer, so the taller woman was standing between her legs.  
The Officer dropped her hands, a look of guilt written across her face. Her head cast downward, along with her gaze.  
“I-I’m sorry… that’s… I shouldn’t have… it’s-” Nicole’s stuttering was silenced when the brunette cupped her face delicately.  
“Nicole… will you look at me please?” Waverly’s quiet voice was so soft, the redhead was loathe to deny her this request.  
She raised her gaze and was struck by how the brunette’s usual hazel eyes, had flickers of blue in them. Just then she thought she couldn’t get lost in them again, here she was, completely and utterly mesmerised.  
“The reason I can't focus lately?” Waverly’s eyes bore into Nicole’s, trying to convey just how true and important these next words were.  
“It’s you. My thoughts are always hijacked by your lips, your hands, your body, just… all of you.” her voice trailed off in a whisper, as the most gorgeous shade of pink coloured the brunette’s cheeks.

When she chanced a glance up, to garner the redhead’s reaction, she’s almost certain she would never have been able to predict the look on the Officer’s face.  
Nicole’s eyes told her everything she needed to know… who she was, who she wanted to be and what she wanted to do to Waverly.  
The Officer’s hands fell to the young Earp’s waist, as she kissed her with passion, purpose and the lingering promise of more.  
Despite Waverly’s lack of experience _intimately_ with women, her mind wouldn’t stop racing with the possibilities of all that she want to do to redhead, who had taken her breath away, not only a moment ago with a searing kiss, but the first time she sauntered into Shorty’s.

A hiss sounding from the stove broke the precious moment, and Nicole hurried over to move the pan which had over-boiled, into the sink.  
She leant against the counter and shook her head, as a breathy laugh escaped her. She took a moment to compose herself, before turning to face her favourite person in the world.  
“How about we order pizza instead?” she asked, smiling apologetically.  
She sighed in relief from the giggle that erupted the young Earp, and an automatic grin quirked the Officer’s lips.  
“Pizza it is.” Waverly beamed, hopping down from the kitchen island.

——————————————————————————

A few hours later, they were lounging on the couch. Waverly tucked into the Officer’s side with a blanket draped over her, as they watched a documentary.  
Nicole felt a weight hit her shoulder and peered over to find the tiny brunette’s eyes sliding closed. The small yawn that escaped the young Earp, caused a swell of affection in the redhead’s chest.  
“Wave…” Nicole jostled the woman beside her gently.  
When the brunette burrowed into her shoulder, the Officer knew for certain that Waverly owned her heart and soul.

Nicole stood from the couch, rolling her eyes fondly at Waverly’s tired attempt at a growl, which only resulted in the Officer falling even more for her.  
She picked Waverly up, bridal style and ascended the stairs.  
The brunette peeked through one eye, her arms slung around the redhead’s neck lazily.  
“What’re you doing?” she yawned, resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder.  
“It’s too late out to drive you back to the homestead. We both have to be at the station tomorrow, too. So you can just stay the night and I’ll drive us in tomorrow.” Nicole bit her lip, suddenly unsure if she was overstepping.  
Waverly’s eyes opened then and the Officer felt the shorter woman tense in her arms.  
“I’m sleeping on the couch. Don’t worry.” Nicole was quick to reassure her.  
Somehow the clarification only served to make the brunette’s chest ache longingly.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Nicole set Waverly down on her feet, before going in search of something the brunette could wear to bed. Meanwhile, the young woman in question, was having a silent battle in her head with herself.  
She knew she had feelings for Nicole, she knew she wanted to act on those feelings, but she was nervous. The voice in her head asking her if it was “too soon” to be having such strong feelings for someone, and yet the brunette knew deep in her bones that with a connection like the one she shared with Nicole, one so rare and unique, the only time that truly mattered, was the amount spent with each other, not apart.

Nicole set the clothes she found aside and reached up to scratch the back of her neck.  
“Did I overstep? Is this too soon? I promise I’m sleeping on the couch-” the redhead began to ramble.  
“Nicole.” Waverly cut her off, instantly silencing the Officer.  
“You haven’t overstepped.” she said, smiling shyly. She didn’t think she’d ever grow used to the genuine concern Nicole always showed for Waverly. Not even in forty, fifty... hell, even sixty years time.  
Nicole took a hesitant step closer, her hands landing in the pockets of her khaki’s.  
“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to rush into anything, or make you uncomfortable or-” the redhead rambling once again, as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Waverly closed the distance between them and thread her arms around the Officer’s waist, before gazing up into her favourite pair of eyes.  
“I’ll admit… I kinda freaked out earlier.” she confessed, lifting Nicole’s chin when she tried to avoid Waverly’s gaze.  
“But, that’s only because I really don’t want to mess this up.” she said, her turn to avoid the redhead’s gaze.  
“Hey.” Nicole’s voice was so insistent that Waverly couldn’t help but raise her eyes to meet the Officer’s warm stare.  
“There is no rush here. No expectations or judgement either.” the Officer said, her thumb gently caressing the brunette’s cheek, in hopes of alleviating any worries she had.  
“That’s the thing… it doesn’t feel like we’re rushing at all.” Waverly sighed.  
She raked a hand through her hair, as she tried to gather her thoughts enough to make to sense, before dropping it to her side, and biting her lip deep in thought.

Nicole recognised the look on the young Earp’s face. The pinch of her eyebrows and slight pout, were both Waverly’s tell-tale signs that she was thinking hard about something.  
So she waited patiently, her hands lightly trailing down the brunette’s, in hopes of calming some of the racing thoughts going through Waverly’s mind.  
After what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute and a half, the brunette took a steadying breath.  
“I want you.” she said. Three simple words said with the most conviction the redhead had ever heard her use. The weight of the words sitting heavy in the air between them.  
“I haven’t _been_ with a woman before…” Waverly noted quietly, and the Officer could almost hear the young Earp’s thoughts.

The redhead wracked her brain for something, anything, she could say to put the young woman’s mind at ease. To not put so much pressure on the fact that it’s with woman, despite it being a entirely new experience for her.  
“Listen, okay?” Nicole lifted the brunette’s chin gently and cradled her face before locking gazes with the most exquisite hazel eyes to ever exist.  
“You just tell me, okay? _When_ you want me, _where_ you want me, _how_ you want me. Forget the _why_.” the sincerity behind her words, was echoed in her deep brown eyes.  
Waverly was once again caught off guard by how understanding and caring this woman was.

“You set the pace here, baby.” Nicole added, her face morphing into a dimpled grin, as the term of endearment left her lips. Her hands dropping from Waverly’s face to wrap around the shorter woman’s waist lightly.  
The brunette stretched up on her tip toes, arms draping round the Officer’s neck, as she placed a kiss to the underside of the Nicole’s jaw.  
The brush of Waverly’s lips against her neck, sent a shiver through the redhead, her eyes fluttering closed, as she embraced the woman a little tighter.

Nicole pulled back gently, reaching up to take both of the brunette’s hands in hers, to get Waverly’s attention.  
“Whenever… if we ever… get to that stage where you’re ready…” the redhead spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.  
“I just want you to know that…” she said, her gaze lifting from their joined hands between them, to the brunette’s sparkling eyes.  
The Officer took a steadying breath before continuing, the small smile on the brunette’s lips encouraging her.  
“What I’m trying to say is…” she cleared her throat before continuing, “May be I’m too late to be your _very first_ time, but I’m preparing myself to be your **last**.” she whispered, her eyes searching Waverly’s, for what, she didn’t exactly know.

The quiet admission lit something within the brunette. Unbidden — happy — tears building behind her eyes, and her bottom lip trembled slightly, as a lump started to form in the brunette’s throat.  
Unable to speak without a sob escaping, Waverly drew the redhead in for a kiss that damn near took Nicole’s breath away.  
Wanting to make sure they were both on the same page, Nicole pulled away slightly, smirking when the brunette chased her lips.  
“Are you sure?” she asked, giving one more opportunity to halt things before they went too far.  
Still unable to form words, Waverly thread her fingers through Nicole’s striking red tresses and pulled her closer, taking more of what she needs.  
This kiss spoke entirely for itself. It said, I want to hold you close, taste your lips, meet your tongue, kiss your neck, know your ways, have you… completely.

The warmth of Nicole’s body only magnified the brunette’s lust, as she felt the Officer responding to her every touch.  
They stumbled backwards exchanging heated kisses, all teeth and tongue. As the back of the redhead’s knees hit the edge of the bed, the Officer sat instantly, the brunette looming over her with a hunger in her eyes.  
The worries Waverly had previously were all but forgotten now. The only thing on her mind being, Nicole.

With newfound confidence, the brunette reached down tantalisingly slowly, to the collar of the Officer’s shirt, and began undressing the redhead, one button at a time, lightly tracing the shadows of her hands with her lips.  
Waverly’s brought every inch of Nicole’s skin to life with her touch. Both relishing in the magnetic pull they had toward each other.  
With a parting kiss, the brunette took a step back, just out of the Officer’s reach.  
Reaching behind her, Waverly pulled the zip on her dress down. She watched as the redhead’s pupils dilated and a shot of arousal settled deep in her belly.

The sound of the zipper being drawn down, made Nicole’s heart beat with anticipation. She wanted to touch and taste every part of Waverly, her mouth-watering at just the very thought.  
Waverly let the fabric fall to her feet and smirked at the strangled sound that escaped the Officer.  
Despite their varying stages of undress, the brunette found herself feeling overdressed, as she stood opposite Nicole, in nothing but black and white lacy lingerie and black high heels.

The Officer’s patience won out and she reached forward to bring the brunette closer.  
Waverly closed the distance willingly and straddled the redhead. Upon hearing the Nicole’s sharp intake of breath, bit her lip to stifle a grin.  
“I want to feel your body beneath me.” she whispered into the Officer’s ear, and pulled back just in time to watch the redhead’s eyes flutter closed and a shaky exhale to spill from her lips.  
Waverly was captivated by this woman, her fingertips trailing across pale cheekbones, then tracing the outline of kiss-swollen lips.

Nicole’s tongue darted out and stroked the brunette’s fingertips. The action causing Waverly to rest her forehead against the Officer’s, as she took a few steadying breaths.  
“There’s no rush.” Nicole reminded, playfully brushing her nose against the young Earp’s.  
The brunette released a breathy giggle and wound her fingers in the redhead’s hair, as the Officer eagerly parted Waverly’s lips with her tongue and tasted her. A synchronised moan sounding from them at the contact.

Reluctantly breaking away for much needed oxygen, Nicole turned her attention to the slope of the brunette’s neck, decorating it in a kinky mosaic, causing Waverly’s eyes to roll to the back of her head.  
From that moment, the brunette pretty much turned to putty in the Officer’s hands.  
The redhead lifted the smaller woman with ease, flipping their positions so the brunette was now sat on the bed, more in the centre of it though as Nicole didn't want to risk falling off the edge.

The small whine that tumbled from Waverly’s lips at their change in positions, was swallowed by Nicole as she kissed her fervently, the brunette sinking back onto the bed in surrender.  
Waverly watched in anticipation as the Officer sat up, and rid herself of the rest of the clothes that had been half falling off.

The sliver of moonlight shining in through the window, lit Nicole’s body like a spotlight. Waverly genuinely questioned in that moment, whether or not Nicole was an angel.  
She must’ve spoken her thoughts aloud, as she took in the bashful smile that started to form on the redhead’s face.  
Waverly held her hand out for the Officer to take, which she did gladly.  
A shiver ran through them both at the feel of skin on skin, as Nicole settled in the cradle of the brunette’s hips.

Waverly couldn't help but think that Nicole was a very detailed exaggeration of beauty. The thought going just as quickly as it had appeared, due to the Officer’s consuming kiss, which left the her weakened and wet.  
The brunette’s hips started bucking as the redhead’s hands wandered down her sides.  
“Wave, are you _sure_?” Nicole asked one final time, her fingertips tracing soothing circles into the young Earp’s hipbones, just above her lacy underwear.  
Whilst Waverly appreciated the Officer making double, triple, quadruple sure, she wanted to put any uncertainty to rest.  
Reaching up, the brunette brushed some hair out of Nicole’s eyes, before she spoke.  
“The depth of my need for you… is infinite.” she said definitively, grinding up against the redhead to demonstrate just how true that statement was.

Nicole captured Waverly’s lips in a bruising kiss, her tongue circling the brunette’s, before they changed angles, deepening the kiss passionately.  
The Officer proved her experience, by swiftly ridding the brunette of the intricately designed, black and white lace bra. Letting it pile up on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.  
Not a moment later, the redhead had removed the final stitch of fabric between them. The beautifully patterned lacy underwear.

Nicole pinned the brunette to the bed, and knowing that she could not move, the moan that escaped the brunette’s lips told the Officer that she did not want to.  
Waverly watched as the Officer wet her lips, before taking her pebbled nipple between them, and her back arched up off the bed. A strangled gasp spilling from her lips as the redhead nipped the sensitive bud, before soothing it with her tongue. The brunette was already embarrassingly close as the Officer performed the ministrations again on her other nipple.

The redhead glided her hand down Waverly’s toned stomach, and groaned inwardly at the slick heat her fingers slid through. The contact causing the brunette to arch up off the bed once again, with a choked gasp.  
Nicole was aware of every movement, every sound, every reaction she managed to rouse from the woman beneath her, as she tried desperately to commit the entire experience to memory. She didn’t want to miss or forget any second of this evening.

As Nicole thrust two fingers into Waverly, she claimed the brunette’s mouth, swallowing a strangled cry, and rocked her slow until she let go, feeling the ripples of the first orgasm against her fingers, as the young woman came undone.  
She stroked the woman gently, trying to prolong the sensation for as long as she could, before slowly removing her fingers.  
The small whine that escaped the brunette in between her ragged breathing, caused a satisfied smirk to curve the Officer’s lips.

Waverly’s eyes locked on the redhead as she watched Nicole suck her fingers dry, and she visibly gulped. Her thoughts consumed with wondering what it would be like to taste herself on the Officer’s lips.  
As if reading her thoughts, the redhead trailed a line of kisses down the brunette’s torso and abdomen, before reaching her thighs.  
Nicole skimmed the tip of her nose along the inside of Waverly’s right thigh, placing kisses and little nips here and there, stopping just short of where the brunette wanted her most, to do the same against the inside of her left thigh.

Nicole’s gaze landed on Waverly’s dripping centre and her mouth instantly watered.  
The brunette, growing increasingly impatient, thread her fingers into red hair and positioned the Officer right where she needed her.  
Nicole raised her gaze, her eyes never leaving the Waverly’s face as she broadly licked through the brunette’s folds.  
She tasted even sweeter than the redhead ever thought possible. The tangy aftertaste causing a moan to build in her chest, and Waverly gasped as she felt the vibrations against her, in the most sensitive and intimate of places.

The young Earp’s thighs were shaking, her breaths coming in short pants once more, and Officer knew she was close.  
Nicole twisted her tongue against the Waverly’s clit, making her quiver. The brunette’s hands gripping the sheets, as her moans broke any last hold she had left.  
After bringing her down from her high, the Officer placed lingering kiss after lingering kiss against any patch of skin her lips came across.

Nicole lay on her side next to the brunette, her head propped up in her hand, as she tried to commit to memory just how effortlessly beautiful Waverly is when thoroughly sated and a little sleepy.  
The young Earp tilted her head to peer over at the Officer, a blush colouring her cheeks from the look of utter adoration written all over the redhead’s face.  
Waverly reached up slowly and drew Nicole in for a kiss. The taste of herself on the Officer’s lips, eliciting a vocal display of enjoyment, in the form of an obscenely loud moan.

A companionable silence filled the room then, as they exchanged silent words through their eyes. As Waverly linked their fingers together, they slipped back into a familiar intimacy; where time and space stood still.  
Nicole watched as a yawn escaped the brunette and her heart swelled at the sight.  
She helped the Waverly get beneath the covers properly, and grinned when she automatically tucked herself into Nicole’s side, her head nuzzling into the crook of the Officer’s neck.  
“Are you okay?” the redhead asked, her fingertips massaging the brunette’s scalp.  
“More than.” Waverly said dreamily, and the Officer had to bit her lip to stifle a shit-eating grin.  
“Are you?” the brunette asked a moment later, lifting her head up to look into the redhead’s eyes.  
“I would return the favour-” she began to say but was cut off by an almighty yawn.  
Nicole pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose and shook her head.  
“We have plenty of time in the world for that later.” she said, the thought of there being a next time, already causing the redhead’s heart to stutter.  
“But… are you sure?” the brunette asked, sounding so unsure and small, Officer’s heart broke a little.

Nicole gently lifted Waverly’s chin and waited for her to make eye contact before she spoke.  
“I don’t expect anything from you, Wave. I just want to be with you.” she shrugged slightly, and when Waverly’s eyes darted away briefly, Nicole knew just what she needed to say, in order to get rid of any doubt the brunette still harboured, for good.  
“Waverly, I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say good night to you, and give you kisses. To tell you that I adore you when you feel at your worst. I crave you in ways where, I just simply want to be next to you… nothing more and nothing less.” Nicole caressed Waverly’s cheeks whilst she spoke.

Never in the brunette’s whole life had someone wanted to just _exist_ with her, and the fact that the one person who wholeheartedly does is the most kind, caring and downright beautiful person she’d ever met, well it caused a wave of unbidden tears to spring to her eyes.  
Nicole wiped the stray tears that fell down Waverly’s face, planting multiple kisses on the brunette’s lips until she started giggling. A giggle that was interrupted by another yawn.

“Get some sleep now, Waves.” she whispered, her lips brushing over the young Earp’s brow.  
The brunette twisted so she was facing the other way, and draped Nicole’s arm over her waist.  
The Officer nuzzled into the back of Waverly’s neck, breathing in the scent of coconut shampoo as she placed a final kiss against the brunette’s shoulder blade.  
“N-night, Ni-cole.” Waverly mumbled sleepily.  
“G’night, baby.” Nicole whispered, following the brunette into — what would turn out to be — the most undisturbed and peaceful night sleep either of them had, had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think??
> 
> \-- don't forget to check the song's out too! --


End file.
